Game Modes Rankings/FranceSwitzerland
This is FranceSwitzerland's Game Modes Rankings. I hope you like it! 8. Multiplayer On the last place is Multiplayer. There are too many mistakes in Multiplayer and that just makes it not very fun to play. I also don't play this game mode too often. I started playing it on February 21, 2016. I think it will be much better if they fix all the mistakes and make the Multiplayer bigger. It will be good in the future to make Tournaments, Leagues, Head Cups and maybe Survivals in the Multiplayer. That is just the same as that Game Modes, but against other people from all around the world. Multiplayer will be a great Game Mode if they do this and fix all those stupid mistakes. If they won't fix it, then it can't be a surprise that Multiplayer is on the last/8th place. 7. Survival This game mode takes too much time and because of that, you won't play it often. I also don't like that Cyborg wears often the same Costumes. Also, it is too hard to get SS Rank Costumes. Maybe they must make that Cyborg only can wear that Rank Costume in which Rank you are. The Pause for a time thing is also broken. When you sometimes start again, you will start with only 3 balls. This is the biggest reason why I don't play Survival very much. I hope also that D&D Dream fix this big mistake. 6. Fight Mode The newest game mode of Head Soccer is on place 6. The idea of this Game Mode is really good. You see a world map and have to play against 8 random opponents. You shouldn't beat them with more goals, but the characters who first manages to have the opponent's HP at 0 wins. I really like this and you probably ask why Fight Mode is so low on the rankings. There are some things in this Game Mode that annoy me very much. First of all, I hate very much that you always have to play in the last 4 matches against the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. That totally isn't fun and D&D Dream just should do that you get 4 random opponents instead of them. Another thing that I also really hate is that when you play in the last match against Silicon Valley, you can get smashed out of the stadium and when that happens, you already lose 80 HP!! That is very stupid! Also, Silicon Valley is too hard to beat because of that and you get it very often that you are smashed out of the stadium. D&D Dream really has to change this. These things are only very annoying. I didn't told you the worst of all. That are the stupid pets! They are the most stupid of all! I don't even have any idea what D&D Dream thought when they created those pets. They are only annoying. The most of all I hate the pets that are standing before the goal and because of that you can't score. That's very stupid and makes this game very hard! I really hope those stupid pets will be deleted in Head Soccer. They don't add anything. Fight Mode would probably have been my most favorite Game Mode after Head Cup, but because of all these things, I can't rank it higher than this. They really should create that you get 12 random opponents, you don't lose so much HP when you are smashed out of the stadium by Silicon Valley and the most of all needed: Delete those stupid pets!!! 5. Tournament Only 3 games and then you get a low reward when you win the matches. That makes it very boring to play. It would be more fun if they make the reward higher. Maybe they must make something where you can make your own Tournament. Here you can choose the opponents where you must play against and how much opponents there are. The bigger the Tournament the more points you get, of course. It is already a good thing that you get a Headball when you win Tournaments since Update 6.0. 4. League League is a good Game Mode with a high reward but it is not very fun to play. The reason for this is that you must play 18 games and not with a lot of action in it. It would be better to play if they make some variations in it. More details about how every character play, let all the Characters even good play and not the Ranks always random. Now most of the time you can come on place one with on place 2 a player who has lost 4 or 5 games. Also, it has to be more real. So, you won't come on place 2 if you lost the last match against place 2 and had every match won. That's the worst thing of League and D&D Dream should change that. 3. Death Mode Death Mode is on place 3. The idea of Death Mode is really good and it's totally different than other Game Modes. The only thing I don't like very much of this is that it takes so much time when you finally win Death Mode. You must play 120 matches totally! Another thing why this Game Mode is so different, is that here are Obstacles in every round. I like that they are always different. At the beginning, I thought there was only the 100 Ton Weight, but luckily that wasn't true. Also is it good that every round has an own Boss. The thing I like the most is that the Obstacle and Costume of the Boss are also always good based on the Boss. So Portugal wears the Spider Web Costume, Switzerland wears the Ice Costume, Z wears the Zombie Costume, etc. And not to forget: Luxembourg's Obstacle are plants that eats the opponent, Z's Obstacle are monsters that shoots at the opponent, Sweden's Obstacle is a big cannon, etc. Only the ending is stupid. You must choose from 3 possibilities and at all it will end that the Characters you just saved will kick your Character??? What??? Did I missed something? Why they kick me when I saved them? You must be happy I saved you idiots! Also, I think the Reward of 100,000 points is too low for 120 matches. In Head Cup you get 30,000 points for 7 matches. When you play 4 Head Cups (7×4=28) you already get more points as in the Death Mode for 120 matches. 28 and 120 is almost a difference of 100 matches. Sorry, but I'm just wasting my time and that's the reason why Death Mode not comes higher than place 3. 2. Arcade This one is better to play than other ones. Here are some more actions because you can get here Achievements and see the stars of every Character. I also like it because here, you can play against every character in the Updates Rankings. Also it's good for beginners. You only need to beat every Character and that makes it a bit less fun. It will be good if there comes something where you can play with every Characters against each other without that you will have to beat other characters first. 1. Head Cup This is by far the best Game Mode in Head Soccer. It has almost everything: high reward, action and harder opponents that make it harder to win. I have won around 500 Head Cups and this is the Game Mode that I play the most. I only don't like that you must play too often against the same Characters. Hungary, India, Hong Kong, Denmark, Italy and USA are the characters you play against the most and it would be more fun if you play more often against Characters that you face agains less. Bigger Head Cups would also be a good idea with even more groups and rounds. Of course you must get a higher reward for it. Thanks for reading my Game Modes Rankings. I hope you liked it! Category:Game Modes Rankings Category:Rankings Category:FranceSwitzerland